


Fuck to date

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, From Sex to Love, Fucking to Dating, Henry killed Nora, Light Bondage, M/M, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Prostitute Barry, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: Sorry the title is stupid.In this au Henry killed Nora and Joe didn't have endless patience and love for Barry so he put him in the system. Barry had a lot of bad foster parents but he managed to survive and stay who he is. Barry is still in college and works as a prostitute when he needs more money than what he can earn legally.Len is a mob boss who takes Barry for a night and as fucked up as it is falls for him.





	Fuck to date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> I wrote this accidentally... I swear I was just procrastinating studying and suddenly this was in front of me... xD

Barry counted his money and groaned. He was still ten thousand short, on his tuition fee and it was due next Monday, in just three days. He worked part time at a science lab, preparing solutions and experiments, having a chance to start his own project. He also part-timed at a small store as a cashier and sometimes helped in at a fast food restaurant and other by-works, but those weren’t paying well. When he didn’t have any other ideas, he went to the streets.

It started when he finished high school and got accepted to CCU. He had a place if he could gather the money for rent and the tuition fee. His then girlfriend Linda introduced him to the life. She worked there regularly as a masseuse, who offered a happy ending for some extra. She stopped it while they dated but as much as they liked being together they both knew it wasn’t a lasting or serious thing.

Barry became friends with a lot of the working girls and boys really fast and they almost all loved him. There were a lot of different people among them. There were those who were willing to do anything for not even a lot of money and there were other girls like Linda who offered massages and sex wasn’t the main part. There were those who were interested in different fetishes. Barry in the beginning only took a few girls as clients and nothing serious but then realized there was no point in it for him like that. So, he went from that to taking only all-nighters and a lot of extras for a very high price. He also figured that man who needed secrecy and had weird perversions paid a lot more.

Even if it meant rare occasions for actually earning something it was a perfectly good extra money combined with his day jobs.

He hadn’t been out in a very long time because his work and the energy he put into it gained him a small raise and he also took on some tutoring. But yet again he ended up living up too much of his money. Damn why was he so hungry all the time?

He had to go out every night to have the most chance at finding a client who would be willing to pay at least ten thousand for a night with him and well in his desperation if no one comes he would probably have settle for hand and blowjobs to gather as much as he could.

Just to be sure, like every time, he prepped himself before going out. He got comfortable on his bed and started fingering himself open, using a lot of excess lube. He went up to four fingers before he took out his toys and started using the first one to then go in the size. He made himself nice and loose on huge toys so even if he found a client a little late he would still be able to take them. With the passing hours he became tight again, but he was prepared and relaxed enough that he wouldn’t rip. A lot of clients liked to just shove their cock in without prepping. Barry would scream for them nicely even though it wasn’t that bad.

He fucked himself with his biggest toy and jerked himself to a nice orgasm. He then took a shower and got going.

It was around nine that he arrived at the red zone or as the workers liked to call it, the Pleasure Zone. It was essentially illegal, but it was built up so complicated and elaborately that the authorities were incapable of tearing it apart. They tried to arrest some of the prostitutes but they all had clients form the maffia and high society and they couldn’t hold them for long. For you to work in the Pleasure Zone, you had to have a lot of connections and hold a good relationship with all the other workers. They all kept each other safe and protected. And after a while the police realized that it’s best to just leave them be and solve their problems on their own. As long as there weren’t any deaths they were free to do whatever they wanted.

Barry found his place there quite fast. He was kind to everyone and caring and never looked down on anyone even if they deserved. He was protective of those he became friends with and respected everyone. He often let some of the others stay at his place even for free if they couldn’t have gone anywhere else.

When he arrived after almost two months barely anything changed, and everyone welcomed him happily.

“Hello, lovely nerd, I almost thought you were done with us...” Jody teased. She was one of those who chose this district and what it can offer as their life. She was up for anything and she was cheap. She wasn’t ashamed of any of that. She was a bit of a nymphomaniac but with the help of the other girls and this job she managed to keep it under control. Also, she was kind of a mother hen for all the younger people there. She always took care of Barry and taught him a lot.

Barry felt like she would have been a better foster mother for him than what he ended up with.

When his father murdered his mother with the help of a guy in yellow shirt he was first taken in by the arresting officer Joe West. He tried to explain what happened, but they never went after the other guy. So, Barry did, and it turned out that he was working for the mob and they were going after his mother’s heritage. They forged all the papers needed and that was when his father found out about it and wanted to join in being mad at his wife for keeping her wealth secret. The only problem was it was all false and her heritage only contained a set of diamond jewelry with a necklace a ring and a pair of earrings.

Barry escaped from Joe’s house several times and tried to find the guy. In the end Joe had enough of his stupid ideas and tried to lock him up. When it didn’t work either he put him in the system for adoption. In the meantime, with Barry’s stupid attempts they gathered enough evidence to arrest the whole group involved in his mother’s murder, but it was too late for Joe’s trust. Barry begged him to take him back, promising he wouldn’t escape any more but Joe’s condition was to never even see his father again. He couldn’t promise that, so he let himself be adopted.

He wanted to be a good son for whoever was desperate enough to adopt an eleven-year-old boy, but they were nothing like a loving family he used to have. They lived in a small rundown apartment, that was dirty and smelly, and they spent all their money on cigarettes and alcohol. Barry had to steal from their wallets if he wanted to eat and sometimes they beat him for it. His grades dropped drastically, which in the school they thought was because of the trauma but when one day he arrived with a black eye and a busted lip they realized something was up. Soon he was back in the system living in different orphan houses wherever there was a free bed at the time. He moved almost every week, but he had food on the table and his grades were getting better. Then he went to another family where there was another kid who wasn’t exactly happy about getting a brother. He was a year older than Barry and about twice his size. He beat up Barry in school and locked him in lockers put him into trashcans and generally tortured him as a kid can do. He told their parents that Barry was getting into fights with older boys and that was why he came home dirty or beat up almost every day. Barry tried to tell them the truth, but they didn’t believe him as there weren’t any problems with their son before. They gave Barry back saying he was too much of a bad influence on their child to handle.

Barry had to restart high school in another school. He wasn’t happy about it but at least that way he lived right next to the school, so they didn’t move him whenever a bed was needed for a younger child who was more likely to find a family soon, so they didn’t want to traumatize too much. They mostly deemed Barry a lost cause with a murderer father, so they just moved him. But finally, he had a stable place and a desk to study. His roommates changed regularly because they were always young, and he tried to help them as much as possible. His grades turned back up and he was one of the best students on his year.

When he was sixteen he filed for emancipation, so he wouldn’t be up for adoption any more. He succeeded, and he found a job too not much later. He gathered enough by the time he became nineteen and finished high school that his acceptance at CCU was happy news. He moved out of the orphan home -where they let him stay for a little bit of a rent - to his own tiny apartment that he counted to be able to afford for thirteen months out of his saved money, but only three after paying for the first semester. He found a better paying job for the rent and did almost anything that payed even a little to afford food.

He was a month into his university studies when he met Linda. He helped her out with her grocery bags and they started talking. They went out for a few dates and slept together a couple of times, but it never turned any more serious. Then one day Barry was really worried about his rent and dinner and Linda took him to the Pleasure Zone.

He first didn’t like it and was worried about the police but then he gave it a try out of desperation. He realized it was surprisingly easy and he started to like it. Though he always maintained his goal to at some point go back to legal ways. Everyone knew that, and when he didn’t show up for a while they always hoped his life turned for the better. But for now, he always returned. He was doing his majors now and was thinking about whether he should try to do a PhD after changing to full time at the lab.

“I’d never be done without saying goodbye...” Barry’s smiled a little sadly but warm and gave her a hug. “Though I’d appreciate if two jobs could pay for a university semester...”

“Forgive me for not hoping that if it grants me your company...” she chuckled. “What are you going for tonight?” She asked while they walked up to a small building. All the workers wore a bracelet of different color depending on what they were willing to do. Masseurs wore light green if sex wasn’t part of the deal and darker if it was welcomed. Pink was for hand and blowjobs, white for vanilla sex, a bunch of colors for the different fetishes, purple for having boundaries but up for most, and red for anything goes.

Barry sighed and chose a red one. He usually preferred purple because sometimes he did say no, but with a red one it wasn’t appreciated by clients to say no.

“What happened darling?” Jody asked playfully but worry filled her eyes. She always wore the red one.

“I need ten thousand in three nights...” Barry smiled. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Well you don’t have to give yourself cheap honey...” she looked Barry over, appreciating his prettiness. His clothes tightly hugged his muscles and his round ass. “They whisper that Mick Rory is coming by tonight... if you’re willing to take the risk.”

He came by about once a week and took someone for the whole night. He was willing to pay enormous amounts of money if he was pleased but his temper was dangerous. If he was angered he would burn anyone not caring about the rules. Also, those who has been with him said he was unpredictable and often rough. He did anything that came to his mind and you couldn’t say no to his stupidest ideas.

The only reason he was allowed in the Zone was that he was the best friend of the boss. Leonard Snart was the most powerful and influential person in probably the whole state. He basically owned anyone who became part of the Zone and could do whatever he wanted. He didn’t abuse his power though, and that was part of why he could maintain his position. They rarely saw him, but everyone feared him.

“I think I’m desperate enough...” Barry said with a deep sigh. “Damn it, I started to hope that I was gonna be financially stable finally...”

“You will be, honey...” Jody put her arm around Barry’s shoulders and lead him to the street.

There were tables and benches, but you could also stand to be closer to the road. It was a road going straight through the whole Zone and this is where clients could come in. They went to one of the tables and met up with a few other friends of theirs. Here was a small parking place for those clients who only wanted a quick job and went on therefore this was the most popular area.

They met with Patty, who preferred vanilla, Clyde who only gave blowjobs, Hartley who went with purple like Barry and did it only for fun and to piss off his rich family, and Layla and Bette who went for anything like Jody.

They started talking about what happened to them while they were away. Everyone thought Barry was finally out of this life with need that the next time he would return would be for fun. Well, everyone except for Hartley, he didn’t care. But they soon started to change each other as their regulars and other clients came.

It was around eleven when a matte black, bulletproof rather small, but compact limousine arrived. Mick Rory climbed out of it. He didn’t like when someone went to his car when he was sitting in it. Most of the clients didn’t like getting out of their cars just waved for someone or waited for someone to get to them and sit in their car. Mick liked to get out and look around. Then as usually he took out his cock and started stroking it watching the lineup. He never let his eyes or body language tell who he liked though. He had an impressive size and he liked to show it off.

Barry watched him without shame. He was a good-looking guy, if a little scary. It turned Barry on and contrary to the man he let his interest show but waited with his move.

There was a young girl who approached Mick first and Barry couldn’t help but ask grinning. “She’s new right?” She was wearing a white bracelet.

“Very.” Jody answered. “But I don’t like her.”

She must be an annoying bitch, Barry thought because Jody liked almost everyone. Even those who Barry couldn’t stand. And Barry gave everyone about a hundred chances.

“Hey, Mr. rich guy, wanna have some fun with me?” She flipped her hair, way too self-confident in Barry’s opinion. He was confident too, but she was looking down on everyone as her nature. Now he got it why Jody didn’t like her. She’ll probably be here for a few more days but if she doesn’t adjust she would be kicked out.

“Not with that thing.” Mick growled and pointed at her white bracelet. He then grinned evilly. “But you can put this on me.” He pulled out a condom from his pocket. He managed to message her with purely his body language and tone that in his opinion that was all her worth. She was only good enough to put on the condom.

She didn’t get the message though and went for the condom. She opened the package and kneeled down in front of Mick to slowly stroke his cock and roll the condom on, looking at it like it was the most delicious thing in the world. When the condom was on she started leaning in to take it into her mouth, but Mick stopped her.

“not interested” he growled at her questioning look.

Basically, everyone was laughing at her, some more openly while others more quietly. Jody was almost screaming in her laughter while Barry just quirked his lips and felt a little bad for her.

There were a few other tries but none of them succeeded before Barry decided that it was his time.

He stood up and slowly, comfortably walked up to Mick. He looked him over several times, showing how much, he appreciated what he saw. He didn’t try to reach for his cock as he saw before, that it was a bad tactic, so was kissing him though he really wanted to. He leaned to the car next to him in a position where his red bracelet was visible but not too obvious. He leaned up to Mick’s ear and quietly talked.

“I heard you know how to use your assets...” his voice was filled with lust but not too slutty. He was master of pretending needy innocence. “I can take it right here right now, if you want me to, but I’m up for almost anything...”

Mick turned to him and looked him over. Not showing it openly but Barry could see he appreciated what he saw.

“Almost?” He asked and stepped to the side turning and pushing Barry up against the car, trapping him. He noticed how everyone reacted behind him, they were all protective of this boy. He must be special if they all liked him.

“Prefer to stay reasonable. And I’m expensive. “he grinned, if Mick dumped him without payment, better dump him now than when the night was over.

Mick grabbed his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. Barry loved it and had to try not to be too enthusiastic.

“You smell nice...” Mick groaned as he kissed at his neck.

“I took a shower to be nice and clean for whatever you wish...” he sighed at the attention.

“So, you think you can take me?” He asked as he opened Barry’s pants.

“I know it.” Barry said with cocky confidence.

Mick grunted and suddenly turned Barry and pushed him forward to bend over the hood of the car and with a smooth movement he pulled his pants off his ass. He noticed that some of the people behind him sat up at his sudden movement. He liked this boy, he didn’t seem scared, more like he was thrilled by it. He preferred his partners to be willingly up for his always changing kinks.

“You still so sure?” He asked and put the head of his cock to Barry’s hole. The condom was already lubed but he squeezed the rest from the package onto his cock.

“Are you all talk?” Barry asked cheekily.

Mick chuckled and stood up to take hold of the boy’s hips as he slammed in, giving him no way to escape his cock. Barry yelped and gasped and shuddered at the burn of the stretch. Mick was honestly huge, and his prep was only enough for him not to rip. It hurt but he liked it. The excitement of being the one Mick chose and that everyone was watching them added a lot of adrenaline to the mix. A lot of people behind him were jealous and it was a rare occurrence.

“Fuck...” he moaned and relaxed his body. It was so giant, and he felt impaled and excited and he wanted some time, but he also wanted more. He trembled a bit and felt how slippery it was inside of him and he needed more, he needed Mick to move to take and have no mercy. He tried to push his hips back.

“Shit!” Mick growled the kid was so tight but easily penetrable. He prepped and was ready for him for real. A lot of people thought they were ready and could take it, but they were wrong. That few last millimeters of thickness weren’t so easy to adjust to. He started ramming his cock into the boy and was delighted by his needy pleased moans. He leaned down to his ear and slammed his cock in even deeper gaining more needy sounds. “You feel fucking amazing, doll!” He groaned. “What’s your name?”

“Barry... please thrust a bit more downward...” Barry gasped when Mick did, the angle was perfect. “yess, just like that...”

“Fuck... yeah... clench again!” Mick’s voice was a deep growl of pleasure. “Yeah...” he slammed in so deep again that Barry whimpered and trembled. It wasn’t possible to get adjusted to something so big. Mick’s gasps and groans became more erratic. “Fuck, didn’t mean to cum...” he growled as he slammed in hard and deep and orgasmed.

Barry whimpered and trembled he was getting close too, but it wasn’t about him, so he just let the other man enjoy this few seconds of bliss.

Mick panted on him for about a minute longer before he stood up and pulled out. He threw the condom away uncaring where it landed.

Barry’s legs trembled a bit again when the stretch was gone, and he was clenching around nothing. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he ignored it and stood up to fix his clothes. Mick pulled him into another deep kiss.

“Get in the car!” Mick grinned and opened the door.

Barry obediently climbed in and found himself facing another man. He blinked and gulped at realizing who it was.

It was Leonard Snart himself, sitting right across from him, who he only seen once before and only from afar. He tried not to stare at the boss while Mick climbed in next to him.

“What took you so long?” Leonard asked Mick with a cold drawl. Barry shivered.

“Doll’s ass’s neat...” Mick purred running a hand to Barry’s hair. “Though he says he’s expensive...” he chuckled.

Leonard hummed and leaned back as they started moving. “You haven’t worked in the Zone in a while. You’re Barry, right?” He said coolly radiating confidence and knowledge.

“Uh... y-yeah... I tried to make a living legally...” Barry blushed. This man was so beautiful, and Barry could smell him, and he smelled like awesomeness. And he was so cool and collected and just in control that wow, Barry was having a serious crush.

“And why are you back then?” He continued the questioning.

“I... university is expensive... and my rent went up... and I eat a lot...” Barry babbled and blushed even more.

Leonard chuckled at him softly.

“How much do you need?” He asked nonchalantly.

“I’m ten thousand short, of my tuition fee for Monday and I need about five hundred for my rent, but I have a bit more time for that...” Barry realized he should have said more so he would have a buffer for bargaining.

Leonard just nodded slowly, looking him over.

“I’ll give you fifteen for the night just to come with us, but you can earn up to fifty if you’ll be good for me.” He smiled evilly.

Barry almost choked on air.

“Y-you mean thousand?” His eyes were wide and unbelieving.

“Yes.” Came the cool answer. “But you need to follow my rules and do whatever I want.”

“I can probably do that.” Barry smiled shyly.

“In the beginning I’m just gonna watch. Then I’ll start playing with you. You’re not allowed to come until I do. You’re gonna be fucked, you’re gonna be sucking our cocks and you’re gonna be tied up, flogged and I’ll probably use a bit of electricity too.” He said so coldly that Barry shivered several times and his eyes were getting wider and wider. “And whatever else I decide I want in the meantime.”

Barry gulped and tried to shake off the shock of Snart’s voice and words.

“I... it’s... okay but no blood.” Barry said trying to sound less shaky than he felt.

Leonard just grinned. “I don’t plan on that. You’re too pretty to have scars.”

“Thanks...” Barry blushed again at the praise.

“Now, come here” he motioned for him to sit on his lap.

Barry obeyed and climbed forward to sit on his lap facing him. His eyes were strikingly beautiful from this close.

Leonard grabbed Barry’s ass hard and kissed him. Barry gave a small sound but then got lost in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Len’s shoulder and deepened the kiss. It felt so amazing. Somehow Leonard felt cold and hot at the same time and tasted minty but not like a chewing gum but sweeter.

Leonard’s hands slid around Barry and under his clothes. He effortlessly moved Barry’s whole body over himself to run their hips together and he hummed pleased when Barry caught up and started moving his hips.

Then Len pulled back.

“Now, get back to Mick and start sucking him.” His voice was a purr and he chuckled at Barry’s expression. The boy wanted to stay on his lap. “Go, you can ride me later.”

“Really?” Barry smiled widely.

Snart had to pull him back for another deep kiss. The boy was adorable. He loved an excited partner.

“Yeah, now be a good boy and go suck Mick.” He slapped his ass playfully and Barry obeyed. “Oh, and take your clothes off.”

Barry struggled a bit with that because of the small space but managed. He took off all his clothes and felt a bit exposed with the two fully clothed man, but their heated appreciative glances gave him confidence. He climbed on the seat on his hands and knees next to Mick and leaned to his lap to open his pants again with his teeth. He was talented with his mouth. He opened his pants and carefully pulled off his underwear until Mick’s cock bobbed out. It was already hardening again, and Barry chuckled and blew some warm air at it. It gave a little flip. Barry licked at the tip and put his lips around the head.

Mick groaned pleased and put his hands behind his head relaxing. Barry sucked on the head for a little while before taking a little more. He bobbed his head a few times then took some more and hollowed his cheeks. He sucked harder then he took as much as he could fit. He could feel Mick’s pubic hair on his nose, but he couldn’t go any further. He swallowed around it before he pulled back and repeated his motions, sometimes mixing up. He felt Snart’s eyes on him the whole time. It was weirdly exciting, he had no idea how much of an exhibitionist he could be with the right kind of circumstances. He arched his back and moaned around Mick.

Mick stroked along Barry’s back to his ass and pushed in two fingers, making him arch even more and moan louder.

Barry felt his jaw starting to hurt from being kept open so wide for so long, so he pulled off and mouthed along Mick’s cock.

Leonard left his seat and kneeled in front of them on the floor. He reached for Barry’s cock and started playing with him. He felt Barry hardening fully and getting close.

“Please... I can’t...” Barry moaned. He wanted to come so bad. “Fuck this is gonna be torture...” he whined and clenched his hands into fists to hold back his orgasm. He tried to concentrate on Mick again, but it was hard.

“Good boy...” Leonard smiled and let go. His hand wandered around on Barry’s skin. “We’re gonna be there in a few minutes. Would you like to take on some clothes?”

“Whatever you prefer...” Barry smiled sweetly. “I mean if it’s not a long walk because it’s getting cold outside....” he started thinking.

“It’s not. Stay naked.” Len said and pulled Barry into a kiss as they stopped.

The chauffeur opened the door and Mick got out first, then Snart who leaned back and pulled Barry into an intense kiss and easily took him out of the car. Barry put his legs around Snart’s waist and kissed him on. Snart carried him to the house that Barry couldn’t really see more than realizing how enormous it was. He was too preoccupied with those sweet soft lips on his to have time to be amazed for long. Then Snart pushed his back against the cold wall and he gasped and tried to hold onto his warm body even tighter as he shivered.

Snart chuckled and went for his neck, biting and sucking hard.

Barry moved his hips a bit to get some friction though afterwards he wasn’t so sure it was a good idea. Now he wanted to come again. A lot of his clients liked to make him hold back his orgasm, to control his pleasure but he never had such a hard time so soon in his nights. Most times he had to pretend he was needy when he wasn’t even close, and he didn’t like that. But times like this when he was actually needy and could barely think from arousal, he loved it.

“What do you like Leonard?” He asked sighing in pleasure. “How could I make you happy?”

“Call me Len, and don’t pretend anything.” Len pulled him back from the wall when Mick finished opening the door and took Barry inside.

“Mmh... I can do that...” Barry grinned. It was exciting how strong Leonard was to carry him so easily for so long. He carried him upstairs to a huge bedroom with a bigger than king sized bed. “Damn, that bed itself is bigger than my bedroom...” he marveled. “Or practically than my apartment...”

Len chuckled and put him on the bed. Len took off his jacket and shoes and sat back comfortably on the pillows.

Mick took off all his clothes and strutted a bit at Barry’s admiration of his body.

“Hands and knees face me!” Len ordered, and Barry obeyed immediately.

Mick was behind him again and started fingering him and stroking his cock.

“Fuck...” Barry gasped. He could come so easily right now. When he was trembling and fighting to hold back his orgasm Mick pulled his hand away from his cock. Barry gasped half relieved half frustrated.

Len opened his pants and pulled himself out. He was even longer than Mick but far from being that thick. Barry gave a small moan at seeing it. Dam it would feel so good in him. He blushed a bit at his neediness. It’s been too long for him to get a good fucked through night.

“Suck me.” Len sighed, and Barry crawled forward with Mick’s fingers still in him.

When Barry started to take Len into his mouth Len put his hand on the back of his head and started pushing his head down to take more. “Take all you can.” Barry tried to take him all, but it was basically impossible. He felt Mick’s fingers go and his cock was back at his entrance. He gave a small sound and wanted to pull back a bit, but Len didn’t let him. Mick started to push in and he needed air to scream. It felt so big again filling him up he groaned and choked on Len. He grabbed his thighs to show him how much he needed air by clenching harder. He felt dizzy by the time he gave up and pushed himself away. Len let him easily.

Barry panted and whined as Mick moved in him. He licked at Len’s cock again and took some in his mouth. When he deepthroated again Mick started to go harder. Barry whimpered and bobbed his head, so Len’s cock was fucking his throat. He could only do it for a few times if he didn’t want to throw up, so he pulled back to cough a bit before going again.

“Fuck... that’s good...” Len moaned louder than he meant to.

After a while Len grabbed Barry’s hair and pulled him up for a dirty kiss. He swallowed Barry’s moan when Mick pushed all the way in grabbing Barry’s hips with bruising force. Barry’s whole body was trembling at the sensation and he was careful not to touch anything with his cock because he knew he would come at the slightest friction.

Mick suddenly pulled out making Barry yelp. It didn’t feel that good. He pulled Barry’s hands behind his back and started tying them together. He created an intricate pattern all over his arms to fix them there.

When Mick was done Len pulled back. Mick grabbed Barry up and placed him on his back and by that on his arms. It wasn’t comfortable, but it didn’t hurt yet. That was when Barry noticed the hooks in the ceiling. Len positioned him to the edge of the bed while Mick put padded cuffs around his ankles. Then he attached chains which he then hanged on the hooks.

“I’m torn between wanting to blindfold you and see your eyes...” Len grinned.

Barry gave a needy moan and wiggled himself into a fairly comfortable position.

“I don’t like being blindfolded.” Barry said because it was true.

“Okay.” Len gave him a small smile.

In the next minute Barry found himself under Mick’s cock. He opened his mouth eagerly.

He started sucking Mick again. He was choking a bit when he felt something really cold at his ass. He gave a small sound at first but then it started to penetrate him. He tensed, and his hips wiggled at the weird sensation. Mick pulled back to let him moan and he did just that.

“W-what’s t-that?” He asked shivering. “Fuck... so cold...”

“Ice” Len answered simply, and Barry could feel as it melted inside of him and dropped down to the floor. He shuddered and shivered again. Len pulled it out and Barry felt some water drip out of him. It was weird, though as long as he could see how turned on Len looked it was a good weird. Then Len pushed it back and he moaned again. It was so damn cold he felt numb down there, but it was also a good and slippery stretch. He gasped as Len moved it a few times then pulled it out again.

He didn’t even notice that Mick was gone until there was a candle above him and Mick dripped some hot wax onto his stomach. He screamed and arched. It felt painfully hot even though he knew it was because he was starting to get used to the cold inside his ass. The contrast was huge. “Shit... please give me more...” He mewled.

Mick dripped a trail of wax from his hips to his clavicle and Len pushed the ice toy deeper. They moved to his sides as Mick dripped along the other side of his chest. When Len pulled out the ice and lead it up along his skin to follow the lines of wax, Mick pushed in two fingers that felt burning hot against his cold insides.

“Fuck!” He screamed. It was too much. He was panting and struggling. He felt tears form in his eyes. “I wanna... mmh... come so bad... aaah!” He yelled even louder when a new bigger ice toy was pushed into him. “Len... please...”

Len pulled the toy out and Mick pushed in a regular silicone one. Barry moaned and let his tears fall. He was right on the edge, just a tiny bit of friction and he would come, and it would feel amazing. It already felt amazing. Len and Mick alternately pushed in the two toys.

“Fuck... fuck… fuuuck...” Barry screamed and sobbed. He had no idea how long they did it. He looked at Len than closed his eyes lost in sensation then he wanted to see those blue eyes again, so he forced his eyes open. “Please... please fuck me, Len...”

“Not yet.” Len answered coldly.

“Fuck please... please...” he whined and a few seconds later Mick slammed his cock back into him. He screamed louder than probably ever before. Len climbed above him and when he opened his mouth he pushed down his throat roughly. He choked and struggled at being filled from both directions. He felt like suffocating, but it wasn’t long before Len pulled back to let him pant.

Len gently wiped Barry’s teary eyes. “Damn kid, you’re beautiful....” he said softly.

Barry smiled happily and forgot how needy he was for a second. He gazed at Len’s beautiful blue eyes dreamily.

Len leaned in for a gentle kiss while Mick fucked him slowly.

Then they freed Barry’s legs and put him on his front and knees with his ass up. Mick wiped at his ass and thighs to dry him. Then he untied his arms while Len positioned himself behind Barry. Mick tied Barry’s wrists together in front of him, so it was easier for him now to move and his back was open. Mick went for the flogger because he was way too eager to make Barry scream again. Barry followed him with his eyes and yelped in surprise when he felt Len’s tongue at his hole.

“Oh god...” he gasped. It felt so good. Almost no one has ever done this to him. This was maybe his third time ever being rimmed. And Len was good at it. His tongue played around his still a bit colder hole and made him clench and shiver. Then he pushed in a bit, teasing all along. It was hot and wet and smooth and rough and perfect in every way. Barry gave tiny mewling sounds of pleasure all the while.

Barry gave a small disappointed sound when Len retreated but he didn’t have time to mourn the feeling when Mick hit his back with the flogger not going easy on him at all. He yelled.

Mick started flogging him hard over his back and sometimes his ass. He felt sensitive in no time and it eased up a bit of his arousal, getting further from the edge. He didn’t like it that much but if it pleased Len and meant he would be fucking him sooner he didn’t mind.

Then he felt something touch his skin and it shocked him with electricity. He reflexively tried to get away from the double pain source, but he was pulled back.

He whined loudly and arched his back. They played with him until his sounds turned more pained than pleasured. Len pushed whatever he was using to shock him inside his ass and it was a strange mix of amazing and painful.

Barry was starting to have enough of only being touched by objects.

“Mmhm... Len... please...” He was quieter now, he felt a bit tired when he wasn’t so aroused.

“Fuckin cute...” Mick growled and threw away the flogger and pulled Barry to him and kissed him deep. He then pushed Barry onto his stomach and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his newly condomed cock. He pushed into Barry not too roughly but forcefully.

Barry yelled louder again. Mick remembered where to push to cause him the most pleasure and Barry appreciated it with loud moans and whines and begging. “Mick... Mick... right there... god just like that... feels so perfect...”

Mick stopped for a few seconds to untie his hands and then fucked him into the mattress even harder.

“Fuck... still so tight... clench some more!” Mick growled breathless. He was close. So was Barry but he held back with all his willpower that was left.

Barry clenched and whined. It made him feel even more and he wanted to come so bad.

“Mick...ngh... please, Len... aahh” He was so close. “I wanna come...” he wiggled his hips and clenched and unclenched some more and Mick shouted loudly as he came suddenly being pushed over the edge by Barry’s skills.

“Fuck, doll!” He grabbed Barry’s hips and roughly pushed in a few more times to ride out his orgasm. He wanted to drag it out longer, but he came harder than he thought passible.

Mick rolled off him and laid on the bed, panting and relaxing, enjoying his afterglow.

Barry groaned quietly and raised himself to his hands and knees. He looked up at Len with a small smile. “Your turn...” he giggled. He was worn out and running purely on endorphins.

Len grinned, he finally took off his clothes fully and sat back against the headboard. He waved Barry onto his lap.

Barry looked over his body. He noticed the scars and the muscles, and he found him beautiful. He sat on his lap to first just kiss him for a bit and stroked his cock into full hardness. He rolled on a condom and gently lubed him up.

Len gently held his hips and lead him to his cock. He held Barry back from just sitting down. He led him down slowly.

Barry gasped and wished he could just ride Len until they both come but he also enjoyed being teased.

When he was fully seated he leaned in and kissed Len sweetly.

“You feel so deep...” Barry sighed and kissed along Len’s jaw and neck. He lightly ran his fingers along his skin, along his shoulders, sides, and chest. He lightly played with his nipples as he slowly rocked his hips. He got the message that Len wanted to go slow.

He kissed him again deeply and moved his hips in circles. He started to lift up his hips and back down. Slowly increasing amplitude and velocity. He moaned and wanted to move faster but Len stopped him again and he whined into his shoulder.

“Mmnnh... don’t be so mean... you got the perfect cock and don’t let me ride it...” he mumbled into Len’s neck and blushed at realizing he said it aloud.

“Perfect cock?” Len chuckled amused. “You’re gonna hear that for a long time, Scarlet...” he put his arms around Barry and turned their position, putting Barry on the bed to start fucking him slowly but fully in control.

“Scarlet?” Barry chuckled and relaxed into Len’s care. He gasped at a deeper thrust. “Feels so good...” he closed his eyes an enjoyed the feeling. It was so deep, and Len aimed perfectly. “If I’m gonna hear that again, that means you like me?” He asked cheekily and opened his eyes to look up at Len, filled with life. He put his arms around Len and pulled him down for a playful kiss. He clenched and unclenched and wiggled his hips just like he did to Mick, hoping Len would speed up.

“I’ve got more control than Mick.” Len chuckled but slammed his hips forward, making Barry arch and moan. He grabbed Barry’s cock to start stroking him.

“Fuck... Len...” he was panting and whimpering. “Please I want you deep...”

Len thrust in balls deep and held in place. Barry was trembling in his whole body.

“So perfect...” Barry’s voice was shaky.

“You feel good, too, you know...” Len smiled and kissed him again.

Len started to speed up and fuck Barry like he meant it. They were both getting closer and Barry struggled not to get too close to the edge, so he wouldn’t trip over before Len did.

When Len was really close he leaned to Barry’s ear whispering heatedly. “Come with me!”

Barry shuddered in his whole body and arched to position himself for the most pleasure and moved his hips in sync with Len.

They were panting and moaning, grabbing, and stroking at each other until they came almost in perfect sync.

Barry folded his legs around Len’s waist to prevent him from pulling out so soon.

“Feels so good...” Barry whispered but after a bit more he let Len pull out.

Len just hummed and laid down next to Barry. Mick climbed next to them and laid back too.

Barry wasn’t sure what to do now. He was usually told if he should stay or leave. Some of his clients liked to leave the money in the hall and asked him to leave after they fell asleep. Or wanted to go again in the morning for some extra payment.

“Um... so...” Barry started awkwardly. “Should I...?”

Len interrupted him by spooning him against his chest. “Stay and I’ll take you home in the morning.” He mumbled against the back of his neck

“Shower?” Barry asked, because he was sweaty and still had a lot of wax on his skin.

“No.” Len and Mick grumbled at the same time and they snuggled up to Barry from both sides, effectively trapping him.

Barry blinked surprised but then relaxed and let himself doze off. He was exhausted.

They woke up with both Len and Mick on their backs while Barry was basically lying across them. His legs were tangled with Mick’s legs while he was hugging Len and resting his head on his chest.

Len woke first, and his chuckling woke Barry next and finally Barry’s movements woke Mick.

Barry groaned and sat up. “What time is it?” He mumbled and wanted to climb off the bed and look for his cell.

Len pulled him back against his chest and kissed him. When he was done Mick pulled him into a kiss and Len answered.

“It’s half past four. I wake up exactly at the same time every morning.”

“Morning? It’s dawn...” Barry whined he hated waking up early and he wasn’t good at it. “Mm I should go back to the Zone...” he didn’t try to get up this time. He rather snuggled closer to Len, because he was comfy and warm and welcoming.

“Stay...” Len sighed and held him close and kissed his neck.

“The others are gonna worry... I usually get back before four...” Barry said but enjoyed Len’s attention on his neck. “I have to give back the bracelet.”

“Then let me fuck you once more, then we’ll take a shower, then I’ll take you back to the Zone and afterwards I’ll take you home.” Len explained his plan.

“You just want to know where I live...” Barry said rolling his eyes.

“We could have breakfast too.” Len continued like he didn’t hear Barry.

“If you wanted a date, you should have asked before fucking...” Barry answered grumpily. He thought Len was just joking with him. He was a whore to him and he knew it and he wasn’t ashamed, but he didn’t like when he was made fun of.

“What? You wanna be treated like a slut?” Len asked a bit annoyed. He liked Barry, what was wrong with wanting to get to know him a bit.

“I am a slut...” Barry stared forward not seeing. He wasn’t ashamed that he did this to get by, but he was sad that he couldn’t get out of this life when he wanted.

Len gently turned him to face him. “Barry, I like you, I’m not kidding.” He said honestly.

“Sorry... it’s just... it never works out for me...” he looked away because he couldn’t say it looking into those fantastic blue eyes. “I’m not good at keeping fucking and emotions apart.” He admitted.

“Then why did you get into this business?” Len asked surprised.

“Because I didn’t have anything else. I tried to make a living on my own, legally. I worked three shifts for months but then I went to university and didn’t have enough time, so I could only take two shifts and I was tired all the time and still didn’t have even close to enough money.” His eyes were teary, feeling useless. How did other people live their lives?

“What about your parents?” Mick jabbed in curious and leaned his warm chest against Barry’s back.

“They... my name is Barry Allen...” he said and saw that Len understood but he heard a questioning hum from behind himself, so he continued. “My father killed my mother when I was eleven. The arresting officer took me in but I angered him too much by going after those who convinced my dad to do it and he put me into the system... my adoptive families weren’t very good so I filed for emancipation as soon as I could and tried to make a living...” he wasn’t sure why he was talking about it with two of the most infamous criminals in the state, but he didn’t really have much to lose.

“I’m gonna pay what I promised for the evening” Len started. “And I’ll take you wherever you want me to, but I would be glad to take you out on a date.” He finished.

Barry’s eyes widened. Then his smile was back. “Fucking and showering sounded better...”

The next second he was kissed by Len.

Mick decided to leave them to play and went for a shower. He wasn’t much of a morning lover.

Len put Barry on his back and positioned himself between his legs. He quickly rolled on a condom and pushed lubed fingers into Barry. He got the same delicious sounds as last night.

“You like being fucked, huh?” Len chuckled. “Well, I certainly love fucking you...” he started to thrust in with his cock and Barry whimpered and struggled a bit. He pulled his legs up and tried to relax.

“Still perfect.” He gasped when Len pushed all the way in. This time he didn’t drag it out and started fucking him but not roughly.

Barry moaned and begged openly, enjoying every minute of it.

When they were done they went straight to the shower. It wasn’t easy to get off all the wax, but they didn’t mind taking their time in there.

“Next time I’ll fuck you in the shower too...” Len decided aloud.

“I already can’t wait.” Barry chuckled happily.

They went out and Len gave Barry clean underwear and shirt with his own pants because those looked delicious on him. Barry blushed again. Len packed his clothes and the money in a small bag and gave it to Barry.

It was heavy. Barry never held so much money in his hands before.

This time they used Len’s ice-blue Porsche for the ride and Barry realized it was the most expensive car he’s ever been in. Well the limousine was probably more expensive, but this was even awesome. When they arrived, Len got out and opened the door for him.

“Be quick!” He gave Barry a quick kiss and let him go for his to dos.

Barry went straight to the building to give back his bracelet and he soon found himself surrounded by his tired looking friends.

“How did you end up with him?” Jody asked a little worried. They didn’t know much about Snart only what was in the news and that he could be rough sometimes. And most of the few workers who had been with him before either didn’t dare to talk about what happened or came back crying that they couldn’t take it. He never actually hurt any of them though.

“He was in the limousine.” Barry smiled and gave them hugs.

“Wait!” Patty cut in. “That’s not the shirt you left in yesterday!”

“Yeah mine’s dirty, it’s his.” Barry grinned happy-proud.

“What’s he like? In bed I mean obviously.” Hartley asked curiously.

“He... well he’s the most patient man I’ve ever met... and he loves control...” Barry chuckled at the memories. “He hates if his partners fake anything, but I had no trouble with that cause I didn’t have the brain capacity to fake anything when he was in me...”

“How much did he pay?” Hartley went on curiously

“Is he waiting for you now?” Jody asked the more exciting question.

“A lot more than I expected to get out of them... and yeah he takes me out for breakfast” he was beaming.

“Wooing Snart in one night?!” Hartley blinked enviously. “Now I want to sleep with you, too...” he looked Barry over from head to toe and lingered a bit longer at the exciting parts.

Barry grinned and stepped forward so close to Hartley that their lips were almost touching. He could feel his breathe and his body heat. “You can probably afford me... but if my date with Len works out well, your chance is gone...” he whisper-sighed before he pulled away and went to the door to head back to Len. “By guys!”

Hartley was frozen. Fuck, he loved to tease Barry for being poor and only half as smart as him even if that meant a compliment compared to the rest. He never expected the painful need to touch the other boy before. He wished their date was bad because now he wanted him really bad. He would come back as a client to have him.

Barry was still grinning when he reached Len and he went straight for a deep, long kiss.

“Where did that come from?” Len chuckled.

“Some people who used to look down on me, now turned jealous and wants me...” Barry aligned their whole bodies to press them together. “It’s exhilarating...” he gasped as Len’s strong arms were around him possessively.

“You’re mine.” He growled, and Barry giggled, not at all intimidated by his possessive anger.

“If you’re good to me...” he teased kissing his neck. He expected a jab back about him being a whore, or that he was already good to him or some tease. What he got were Len’s arms sliding more around him for an actual hug.

“I’ll try.” He answered quietly.

“That’s enough for me.” Barry smiled a little wetly as he was touched. He blinked away his feelings and pulled back to get in the car.

They traveled silently but comfortable until they got to a small café that was open so early.

“This place has the best coffee in the city.” Len smiled when they got out.

“Really? I’ve never been here... without a car I don’t really go this far from my apartment...” he entered excited. He was so hungry, and he needed his coffee after waking up so early after barely any sleep.

Len was such a gentleman, leading him to the counter and letting him ask first, telling him he can have anything, it was on Len. When Barry asked a bunch of questions because he couldn’t decide, Len just bought him everything, so he can taste them and choose to eat whatever he wanted. He asked for his usual and payed. They sat down in the back, on a comfortable sofa leaning into each other. There was no point in pretending shyness when they already had quite exciting sex.

They were talking about a lot of things. First Barry’s studies and his plans, then about that tiny bit of Len’s stuff that he was willing to let Barry know. Len was surprised when Barry finished all the bakery he ended up getting. The kid could eat. He was animatedly explaining an experiment that he was working on and Len didn’t really understand but tried to keep up. Then Len talked about his sister and some of his stunts with which he ended up on the top of the criminal world.

When they both finished their food and coffees Len pulled Barry into a sweet, passionate, and very long kiss. He pulled him on his lap and stroked his body until Barry was moaning quietly, so turned on he would ride him right there. Then Len lead him out to his car and sat him back on his lap. Teasing him long enough that the sun came up and Barry was whining louder with need.

“Please just one more time...” Barry whispered.

“Mmh... you want my perfect cock, Barry?” Len teased amused.

Barry blushed but moaned needily. “Please...”

Len opened their pants and somehow managed to get them into a position where he could line himself up with Barry’s hole. He rolled on a lubed condom and let Barry sit on him. Barry moaned and trembled. In this position it felt even bigger and longer. He almost came when it reached his deepest insides.

“Fuck... Len... I...” Barry couldn’t talk and tried to hold back.

“I’m gonna fuck you until I’m satisfied even if you come right now.” He said moving Barry’s hips up and down.

“Fuck...” Barry whimpered. He always loved the idea of being used after he came too soon for his partner’s liking. He just never had the right partner where he wouldn’t be able to hold back. “Please...”

He gasped and moaned when Len held his hips in place and started fucking up into him powerful and fast. He arched his back and just moaned. He didn’t need much to come but Len never stopped. It felt like too much, too intense and he screamed silently and struggled but Len was stronger and fucked him relentlessly. He was panting harsh and tried to hold onto Len’s shoulders for some stability, but he couldn’t feel grounded. There were tears running down his face again, but no negative feelings involved, only overwhelm.

Len finally came arching and pulling Barry down onto himself. He held Barry gently against himself as the younger panted and sobbed into his shoulder.

“You okay?” Len asked gently after a while.

“Perfect...” Barry smiled and snuggled closer, feeling Len in him still very deep. “You’re so deep... and so strong....” he mumbled. “Never has someone so powerful on my side.” He smiled at Len sweetly. He pulled off with some small sounds of discomfort and pulled his underwear and pants back up. He was trembling as he held himself up while Len dressed too.

“I’ll protect you, if you promise to be mine forever.” Len whispered and held Barry still.

“I don’t know...” Barry started playfully. “Mick felt amazing too... I would miss his thick cock...”

“You said mine was perfect...” Len played along.

“Yeah but variety is exciting...” Barry giggled. Then he turned serious again. “I could be faithful to you, if you promise to be mine too.”

“Okay I got it.” Len smiled understanding how much they were both asking. “Let’s have a second date first.” He smiled honestly.

“That is a very good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I have ideas for this to go on, bringing Harrison into the story as Barry's ex client and he would be his new prof and cause some trouble but I don't have a story in mind because I honestly wrote this accidentally... XD (I truly didnt mean to...)
> 
> Comments are love! :D


End file.
